


Transvestic Statistic

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Genderplay, Humanstuck, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sollux and Karkat go on a date and Sollux wears a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interesting Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Inhibition Exhibition. It does help a little to have read that one first, but is not necessary to enjoy the erotic bits.
> 
>  
> 
> Special Thanks to Aewin (solluxisms on Tumblr) for being my editor and sounding board.

Sollux Captor had to admit that this was certainly one of the more interesting dates he'd ever been on, and not just because he was wearing a dress and hair extensions. It was because his friend and sex buddy Karkat, who hailed from Sri Lanka, was way more creative than anyone else he'd been with. Karkat was an asshole and a total pain in the ass, even if Sollux did enjoy it.

On this date, that was both literally and figuratively true. Karkat had not only found a vibrating butt plug that was just the right length to tease his prostate; he had found one that could be turned on and off by remote control. Sollux had arrived at Karkat's home already dressed in his yellow and black lingerie, including an honest to goodness garter belt. After he shimmied on the circle-skirted dress with long sleeves, complete with a petticoat, Karkat had pushed him over his futon, hitched up the hem and pulled down his panties.

“Fuck, KK, what do you think you're doing?” Sollux demanded from where he knelt on the futon, trying to look back at him, ass exposed to the audience of one in the room.

“Quit squirming, asshole, you're going to wrinkle your dress. Nice panties by the way, good thing you put them on last,” Karkat replied, slapping Sollux's ass. Sollux yelped at the smack and then moaned as he felt a finger slicked with lube press against the tight opening of his ass. “What should I call you while on this date? 'Sollux' isn't very girly.”

He gasped as Karkat casually fingered his ass, working it open carefully. “How... ngh, about Selena?” he replied, “Hey, I asked you a question first!”

Karkat added a second finger and Sollux moaned, question forgotten. “That's a pretty name. Selena Captor from New England visiting her cousin who looks just like her. Only you're way more polite than that douche bag, right sweetie?"

“Yeah,” Sollux replied softly, ducking his head down as his body started to react.

“You should say 'yes sir' and call me Mister Vantas,” Karkat continued as he twisted his fingers.

Sollux shuddered and gripped his hands in the bedclothes on the futon. “Oh, yes sir, Mister Vantas” he replied in a softer, higher pitched voice.

Karkat paused for a moment in reaction and laughed before pulling his fingers out all the way. “And if I tell you to call me 'daddy' later?”

“Fuck that and fuck you, KK” Sollux replied in his normal tone of voice, “I'm not into that shit.”

“Tsk, such horrid language coming you, young lady,” Karkat laughed as he ran the tip of a plug along the crack of Sollux's ass teasingly. Carefully, he started to push it in, adding lube when needed. “Am I going to have to discipline you for it later?”

Sollux whined as the plug spread him open. He could feel his dick stiffening, sensitive skin catching in the softness of the panties he wore. In the higher pitched voice, he said, “I'm sorry, Mister Vantas, please don't punish me.”

Karkat's hand tightened on his hip. “You'll need to be extra fucking good then, right?”

“I will, sir,” he replied, voice still light as the base of the plug came to a rest between his ass cheeks. He wiggled his hips to get it to settle, trying to not moan at how filled he felt. “Can I stand back up, Mister Vantas?”

“Yeah, get yourself decent,” Karkat replied, “We still need to see Kanaya.”

It wasn't until he was sitting in Kanaya's 'studio', blinking to settle the colored contacts to mask his heterochromia and getting hair extensions put in, that Karkat revealed the vibration function by grinning and turning it on without a single word of warning.

Sollux jumped like something bit him and gasped softly as the toy suddenly came to life. Kanaya flinched back and said, “Oh, I apologize, did I pinch your scalp?” she asked, “I do try to be gentle...”

Sollux flushed red and gingerly settled back in the chair, wondering how in the world she couldn't hear the buzz of the vibration. “No, you're fine.”

She continued and Sollux fought to keep from squirming, giving Karkat pleading, desperate looks. Karkat only relented when Kanaya told him to stop moving around so much, since she wasn't hurting him.

He was on edge the whole length of time that Kanaya was fussing over his makeup and hair, only half listening to her explanations on how hard the extensions could be tugged without them coming out and how to touch up the makeup without ruining the softening effect it had on his features. “If you understand all of that, I am afraid that I must ask you to vacate my atelier, as I will be needed at the college theater in thirty minutes to get tonight's performers into their costumes. Tardiness is unacceptable in this business, so out!”

She said it in a soft tone, but the invitation to leave was very clearly a demand. They walked out and Karkat said, “We can't be late tonight either. We have reservations in thirty minutes and then we're going to see the play on campus tonight.”

“On campus?” Sollux exclaimed in horror, “But...”

“What? Scared that people will recognize you?” Karkat taunted.

Sollux crossed his arms defensively and flushed in embarrassment. “Maybe,” he said softly.

Karkat laughed, “Don't worry. Kanaya did an excellent job and you totally look like a girl.” He leaned over to softly say, “And it turns you on anyway, doesn't it? The idea of someone catching you all dressed up like a young woman and knowing it's you wearing such a cute dress and that sexy underwear underneath.”

“KK...” Sollux groaned at the mental image.

“Ah, ah. Remember, it's Mister Vantas tonight.”

Sollux took a deep breath and slowly nodded, “Yes sir, Mister Vantas. Oh and what's going on with this plug?

Karkat smiled viciously and held up a small control box. “Remote control, my poor Selena. I do hope you don't mind a little teasing.”

Sollux wasn't sure if he should be turned on or horrified.

 

Reservations for dinner were at a small Indian restaurant tucked away between a consignment shop and a fitness center in a dinky strip mall. Sollux had passed it many times, but hadn't given it more than a cursory thought. When they entered, the older lady at the hostess stand looked up and grinned. 'Karkat' was the only word Sollux recognized in the string of sounds and syllables that followed. Karkat blushed and replied in the same language, managing to sound embarrassed, irritated and fond all at the same time.

“So... Selena, this is Mama Madu,” Karkat sighed, waving at the woman, “She's the owner of this place and her family unofficially adopted me when I moved here last year.”

“Hello!” the older woman said in heavily accented English, holding out her hand. “We didn't know our Karkat had a girlfriend.”

Sollux blushed but took the woman's hand in a soft handshake. “Oh, I'm not his girlfriend, ma'am,” he replied, “I'm just visiting my cousin and Mister Vantas is showing me around while he's busy...”

Karkat said something in that other language, short and sharp, and Madu gave him a glare that could give the angry short man's glares a run for their money, “It's rude to talk about someone if they can't understand! Come, you two, I have the best table for you and we'll make sure you don't leave hungry.”

She lead them to a quiet, dimly lit corner of the restaurant, the lighting soft and romantic. Carefully, Sollux sat down, mindful of the plug as he tucked his skirt neatly around his legs. “Do you want menus, young man, or can I surprise you and your date?” Madu asked with a wink.

Karkat blushed and said, “Yeah, you can surprise us, Selena doesn't have any allergies, but she's got the American palate.”

She nodded and left. Sollux raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean, American palate?”

“It means you're getting dishes with little or no spices. Trust me, unless you've been eating here or at the Hunan place by the mall on a regular basis, you don't want to try anything too wild.”

“I didn't think you spoke Hindi” Sollux said.

“I don't, that was Tamil,” Karkat replied, “and that's what you get for thinking.”

Sollux snorted derisively. “Well excuse me for not knowing.”

Karkat flared his nostrils and said, “What was that, Selena?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but Karkat grinned and suddenly the plug was vibrating again. All that came out was a soft “Oh!” before he clapped his hands over his mouth. Karkat raised an eyebrow expectantly and Sollux forced his mouth to work. “Hmmm, I don't...” he replied, voice breathy and high as he ducked his head down and clutched at the edge of the table. “Oh god,” he groaned as he tried to not grind his ass into the chair. He was saved by the arrival of their waitress; Karkat turned off the vibration as she approached with a pot of tea and cups.

The waitress smiled at Karkat and glared at Sollux. She rattled off something, clearly speaking to just Karkat. He frowned and shouted something back while Sollux tried to recollect himself. “Apologize right now and then go away!” he ended in English, face red.

The girl flushed, glared again at Sollux before muttering 'Sorry' and storming off.

Sollux blinked, opened his mouth to ask what that was all about, but was interrupted again as Karkat turned the vibrations back on. “Fuck,” he whined, wrapping his arms around himself and wiggling ever so slightly.”

“Such a dirty mouth, Miss Selena,” Karkat said casually as he watched him squirm. Sollux covered his mouth to quiet his gasps, looking at Karkat pleadingly through his eyelashes. “You need to behave, remember.”

He nodded rapidly, feeling his face flush and his body react in every way he didn't want in such a public setting. “Please... please, Mister Vantas...”

Karkat grinned and watched him suffer.

  
“Hey, kid!” called out a voice that Sollux had hoped to never hear again ever. “Who's your date?”

It was intermission at the play; the audience was mingling, getting refreshments and waiting for the play to start back up. Karkat had spent the entire first half of the play both laughing at the situational irony of watching a play about a guy cross dressing _with_ a guy who was cross dressing and turning the vibrator on and off at random, only to leave it on as they stood in the lobby waiting for the second half to start.

Sollux only had enough time to squeak as Karkat turned around, pulling him along, one arm wrapped tightly around his hip. “Who the fuck are you and why do I care?” he scowled.

His old roommate was standing there, tall, blonde and a sneer on his face, looking at him very hard. “I'm Gregory Price,” he said, “Your date looks like someone I know.”

Sollux was panicking. The asshole who got him kicked out of the dorms had to know it was him; he would spread it across campus and he'd never hear the end of it. What had Karkat been thinking, taking him to an event on campus? Only Karkat's arm around his waist kept him in place. “She's got a cousin that goes to school here, right Selena?”

He couldn't trust his voice, so he merely nodded, clinging to Karkat's arm. “Oh,” Price replied, “Are you related to Sollux Captor?”

He wanted to die on the spot; his heart was racing and it was making everything worse. He was torn between embarrassment and arousal as the plug continued to tease him. He nodded again before carefully burying his face in Karkat's hair. “Please, Karkat,” he whispered. “Get me away from him... I can't...”

Karkat squeezed his hand, subtly turning off the plug and then glared at the other man. “I don't like you interrogating my date, mouthbreather, so fuck off, you're making her uncomfortable. Come on, Selena...” he said, pulling him away from the speechless Price. “Let's find somewhere where the smell of douche is less noticeable.”

He was pulled away just in time; any longer around the jerk who harassed him and gotten him kicked out of the dorms and Sollux would probably have had a full blown panic attack. As it was, he was somehow so turned on, breathing ragged and face red, that it probably seemed like he was having one anyway. He stumbled along behind Karkat as the plug shifted in him. “KK...” he shuddered sub-vocally.

“Shh,” Karkat replied. “Let's find an empty room. Are you okay? Who was that? Do we need to stop?”

Sollux took a breath and nodded. “My old dormmate... and I'm fine now that we're away from him.”

Karkat frowned as they moved along the hallway, checking doors. He found an unlocked door and peered in. Grinning almost gleefully, he pulled Sollux into the room. It was filled with random theatrical props and was a little musty. He closed the door, locked it, then pushed Sollux against the wall hard, mouth pressed to mouth, ravaging his lips. “I'm going...” he growled between kisses, “to fuck the shit out of your perverted cross-dressing ass.”

Sollux panted as those lips made their way down his neck; fingers trailed across his thighs just beneath the hem of his dress. Karkat's pelvis ground into his silk covered hard-on and jostled the plug that had been used to torment him all night. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he moaned, wrapping one leg around Karkat's hip, pulling him closer. “I want... please, fuck me.”

“Eager slut,” Karkat taunted him, grinding against him harder and making Sollux moan. He kissed his mouth again and Sollux let him plunder his mouth, making the leg he stood on start to buckle. Suddenly, Karkat backed up, leaving Sollux to lean against the wall, trembling. “On your knees, bitch,” Karkat growled as he unbuckled his pants.

If he weren't so aroused, Sollux would have balked and made Karkat work to be on top. Tonight, without a single complaint, he dropped to his knees and looked up at Karkat, expectantly licking his lips. The other man grinned and pulled his pants down just enough to expose his fully erect cock. “Please, please, please,” Sollux chanted under his breath, reaching up.

Karkat grabbed Sollux's wrists and pulled so his hands rested on the warm skin of his hips. “Don't move your hands, I know that dirty mouth of yours is eager to show off.”

Sollux shivered in pleasure and pressed his lips against the soft skin of Karkat's cock, almost as if he were thanking him. Slowly, glancing up with a heated look, he wrapped his lips around that perfect length and took him centimeter by centimeter, licking the underside in slow languid motions. Karkat hissed appreciatively and carefully bucked his hips forward. “Fuck, that's a good, eager girl," he groaned, one hand cupping the back of Sollux's head. “Fucking cock slut can't get enough, can she?”

He shuddered and shook his head before beginning to slide that wide, amazing length in and out with little bobs of his head. If he spread his legs just right, the motion caused the plug to rock in him, not enough to get him off, but just enough to build the fire in him even higher. Sollux was rock-hard himself, his cock trapped in the panties. Karkat shuddered and felt around in his pants pocket before pulling out the remote control for the plug. “You hot, babe?” he said softly, “You think you could come from just the vibrator in your ass?” Sollux whined in the back of his throat and shook his head in response. “You sure?” Karkat huffed, pressing the remote so the plug came on. Sollux moaned around his mouthful as the plug vibrated in him and he took Karkat even deeper. “Fuck, yes!” Karkat hissed. “Keep that up, bitch and maybe I'll let you come. I want to see you do it without touching yourself.”

Sollux moaned and pressed his hands against Karkat's hips. The plug wasn't vibrating nearly enough to make him cum, but it was enough to make him horribly desperate. He adjusted his angle and took Karkat all the way down, his nose pressed into the curl of his pubic hair, letting the tip of his cock nudge the back of his throat on each bob. Karkat gasped “Fuck, Sollux! Ngh, that's right, take all of it.”

He fiddled with controller and suddenly the plug started to pulse slowly. Sollux pulled off of him fast and sobbed, “Oh fuck, KK, please...” as his hips twitched and one hand left Karkat's hip, intent on his own arousal.

Until Karkat caught it and put it back. “Nope, sorry, bitches don't get to finger themselves tonight and I didn't tell you to stop.” He flexed his hips and Sollux looked up pitifully at him. “What?”

“Please,” Sollux begged, desperate from the pulsing vibrator, face flushed as he rubbed it against Karkat's spit slick member, not caring at all what it was doing to his make up, “I want to get fucked, ah... and for you to cum in me and then put the plug back in so I have to carry your spunk in me the rest of the night.”

Karkat was speechless for a moment before grinning, his face holding dark emotions and promises. “You are such a fucking pervert...” He pulled Sollux up from the floor and pushed him over what looked to be a mock altar. Sollux gasped and wiggled his ass, feeling the pulse of the plug hit even deeper in him. Karkat smacked his ass and muttered 'needy little cunt' under his breath before sliding the skirt up to expose his panties and garter belt. He ran his hand over the crotch, damp from pre-come and said “Fuck, ready and wet, just like a fucking bitch...” Sollux blushed and squirmed as Karkat slowly slid those panties down his ass, just until the plug was exposed and nothing else. “When I pull this out, I want you to stay relaxed so I can see how gaping and desperate your slutty ass is.”

Sollux nodded and took a deep calming breath, forcing his muscles to relax. Karkat turned off the vibration and grabbed the base, slowly rotating and wiggling it back and forth as he pulled the plug out. Sollux heard him make a soft, pleased sound as the plug came all the way out, leaving him feeling open and exposed. “Damn,” Karkat said softly, almost reverently. “That's pretty. Your ass keeps flexing like it wants something in it.”

Sollux moaned as he felt the tip of Karkat's slick dick press against the stretched ring of muscle and then slowly but firmly press in. “Oh, Jesus, _fuck_ yes!” he sighed as Karkat worked slowly in and out, pulling out a small bottle of lube to be sure everything was slick enough. After a few moments of the slow pace, Sollux gasped, “Please, harder...”

Karkat grunted in response and his next stroke, while no faster than the others, went deeper with a bit more force behind the motion. Sollux gasped and felt his eyes try to roll back into his skull as Karkat flexed into him again; this time his cock brushed up against his prostate just right, causing white hot pleasure to course through him. He started to move a hand down to his own erection, but Karkat noticed and pinned both hands down to the table, leaning over him. “We already had this discussion, Selena. Bitches don't get to finger themselves tonight. That's okay though, because a girl like you can come from getting it in the ass, right?"

“Yeh... yes!” Sollux moaned, “Please, don't stop!”

“Tell me how good it feels,” Karkat ordered, “I know you like using your dirty fucking mouth...”

Sollux moaned. “Oh god, yes, it feels so fucking good, KK, when you twist your hips into my ass just right and your huge, fucking amazing cock hits the right spots.” Karkat flexed just right, causing him to break off his litany to sob into the altar. “Fuck, yes, I love it when you bend me over and make me take all of you in me, cause I'm a slut for it...”

“Fuck, yeah, say that again,” Karkat growled.

He sobbed. “I'm a desperate fucking slut for your cock! God, please, I want to feel you go off in me, coat my insides, like you own me and plug me back up... Oh god, please, I really want that, _please_ cum in me.”

“Hold your horses,” Karkat huffed. “If you want to fucking cum, you better do it now or I'll make you wait until we get back to my place. Wouldn't that be a fucking pretty picture, a load in your plugged ass and a raging hard erection under these skirts and panties?”

Sollux sobbed and whined as he could feel himself get closer and closer, spurred by the mental image Karkat had spun as Karkat continued to plow into him. “Fuck, please, more,” he begged as he writhed. “Harder, KK, more...”

“Hope... you're close,” Karkat panted above him.

Sollux cried as he felt Karkat finish, driving him into the altar but leaving him unsatisfied and painful close. “KK, please.... fuck, I'm so close...” Karkat carefully pulled out and stroked the small of his back almost soothingly as he pushed the plug back in. “No, please, don't leave me like this.”

“I told you, dumbass,” Karkat said firmly as he cleaned himself up and made sure he was decent., “if you didn't finish, I was going to make you wait. Come on, quit being a whiny baby about it.”

Sollux hiccuped and reached back to almost sullenly to pull his panties back up over his ass and the plug, shifting the fabric so it wasn't bunching around him oddly. “I hate you so much right now, KK” he said as he rolled over to lay on his back, the skirt still bunched around his hips.

Karkat laughed and groped him casually. Sollux arched his back and gasped. “You say that, but we both know you like it.” Karkat replied, pulling him up to his feet, smoothing the dress down. “Hurry up and fix your face, I want to see how the cross-dresser gets out of marrying his asshole art dealer.”


	2. Wrecking the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat wrecks Sollux's shit and a startling revelation threatens the relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Aewin again for making sure my sleep deprived brain doesn't post something with a million errors

Watching Sollux squirm and gasp through their date while wearing a dress caused something heavy and warm to settle in Karkat's chest.

It wasn't the first time he'd felt the sensation or even the second. He had first experienced this sensation a month into their fuck buddy relationship and had assumed it was some weird dominance thing since the sensation had happened the first time Sollux agreed to being on the receiving end of things. But that warmth had continued to occur, even when he wasn't topping the skinny nerd.

The play they were watching ended, leading to a standing ovation and thunderous applause. Karkat used the cacophony of sound to dial the vibrating plug in Sollux all the way up. Sollux made a loud gasp of surprise that was swallowed by the audience's noise and he leaned heavily on Karkat, face flushed and expression dazed as he covered his mouth to stifle any further sounds he made. He looked at Karkat with a desperate, pleading look in his eyes. Karkat felt his heart do a happy two step in his chest at how degenerate and willing Sollux looked in this very instant. The applause started to die down a little and Sollux leaned harder on him, teeth biting into his hand as his eyes were starting to flutter shut in a clear sign on how close he was to coming.

Karkat turned the vibrations off. Sollux's eyes flew open in anger and betrayal. “Fuck, KK!” he hissed quietly.

“I told you, call me 'Mr. Vantas',” he replied just loud enough for Sollux to hear. “You don't want to blow your cover, right Selena?”

He could see Sollux struggle to reign in his temper and libido, the gears turning slower than usual due to the long night of teasing that wasn't anywhere near over if Karkat had anything to say about it. As the last of the applause died away, Sollux shivered and pouted, “Mr. Vantas, are you ready to leave?”

Karkat grinned, sensation warm in his chest and led his date out of the theater.

 

The trip home was tense. Karkat decided to give the vibrating function of the plug a rest, letting Sollux have a chance to calm down before he completely wrecked him. He didn't mention this plan though, letting Sollux twitch and expect the plug to come back on at any moment the entire time they made their way back to Karkat's house.

None of his roommates seemed to be home; all of the lights were off. Karkat grinned and took his time pulling out his house key. Sollux whined and pressed his body against Karkat's, lips ghosting over the skin of his neck. “Damn it, hold your horses, Selena.”

Sollux stopped only to moan in his ear, “But Mr. Vantas, I need you.”

Karkat only barely managed to keep from shuddering at the tone of Sollux's voice and grinned instead. He unlocked the door, swung it open and pulled Sollux inside with one motion and then closed the door and pinned him against it with another motion. Sollux moaned as Karkat savaged his lips and invaded his mouth, his arms and ass pressed firmly against the door. He revealed in the sensation of driving Sollux to mindless desperation for a moment before pulling back so the only contact was his hands holding arms to the door. Sollux looked at him with a dazed expression, hips rolling at the sudden lack of contact. “You look really fucking desperate,” Karkat grinned before leaning in to bite at Sollux's neck.

Sollux moaned and went limp in his grasp. “Please,” he gasped. “Please don't stop...” Karkat chuckled into the skin under his lips before pulling away, dragging Sollux by the wrists behind him through the dark house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Karkat chuckled darkly, opened the door, and practically threw Sollux across his futon. Sollux landed with a slight yelp, giving Karkat enough time to close the door and grab a woven leather belt from the back of said door. Sollux looked up at Karkat from his sprawled position on the futon, eyes widening at the sight of the belt. His mouth dropped open, but no sound came out and he looked at Karkat with equal parts horror and desire. Karkat leaned forward to affectionately stroke his cheek, looming over him. “Give me your wrists, Selena...”

Sollux complied, arms shooting up so fast that they could have been teleported there. Karkat wrapped the belt around the offered wrists once and threaded the end through the buckle so Sollux's wrists were held firmly together. Sollux trembled and bowed his head to hide his face in his outstretched arms.

Karkat sat down on the futon next to him and tugged on the belt, draping Sollux over his lap. “Now,” Karkat said almost gently, “Would you say that you were a well behaved young lady tonight?”

He ran one hand over the curve of Sollux's ass, flexing his fingers into the tense muscle, brushing against the plug gently. Sollux gasped and breathed heavily twice before responding shakily, “Mostly, Mr. Vantas,” and he flexed his ass into Karkat's hand. “Though I did say some very un-lady like things earlier...”

Karkat took his own deep breath to steady his nerves and calm his own excitement. He carefully pulled the hem of the skirt up, exposing cute striped panties and garters. “That's right, you did,” he said softly, “I'm going to have to discipline you for that.”

Sollux hid his face in his arms again and wiggled his ass invitingly. Karkat almost didn't hear the softly sobbed 'please' that accompanied that butt wiggle.

Karkat grinned and pulled the panties down to his knees, leaving the thigh-highs and garters in place and exposing white flesh and plug. He squeezed one cheek firmly and the noise Sollux made caused his breath to catch in his throat and the heat in his chest to sink to his groin. “Fuck...” he muttered as he shifted Sollux into a better position, ass raised in the air, and tightened his grip on the end of the belt. Sollux whined and wiggled again, tugging gently on the belt binding his wrists.

He took a deep calming breath and brought his hand down, skin meeting skin with a satisfying crack of sound and stinging sensation in his palm. Sollux made a delicious, desperate noise that was both gasp and moan and Karkat bit his lip in reaction to it. “More, please,” Sollux moaned.

“Don't worry, I've got you” Karkat replied before bringing his hand down again. He slowly worked each cheek, turning pale flesh pink, then red, pulling moans and sobs from a squirming Sollux. He paused every few hits to trace nails along the irritated skin. “That feel nice?” he asked when Sollux's skin was flushed a pretty mottled red.

Sollux whimpered and nodded. Karkat smirked and ran his hand along the edges of the plug, causing Sollux to melt into his lap and moan. “Please...” Sollux said, “I can't...”

“You've been a very good girl, Selena,” Karkat replied.

Sollux shivered at the praise. “Thank you, Mr. Vantas.”

He reached over to pull the panties all the way off, holding the damp material carefully. “Get up and lay on your back on the futon,” he ordered. “Hands above your head.”

Sollux struggled to do so quickly, breath coming in short desperate pants as he stretched out on the futon, licking his lips. Karkat stood and watched him squirm into place. There were tears in his eyes, but Sollux gave no indication of wanting to stop. “Are you ready for your reward?” Karkat asked teasingly.

“Yes, please,” Sollux replied, nodding.

“Open your mouth.” Karkat ordered and when Sollux did so, he stuffed the panties between his lips. “Hold on to those for me.”

Sollux moaned and desperate tears began to fall from his face as he flexed his body up seeking any kind of friction. Karkat reached under the futon for two bundles of rope and began to unwind them carefully. With care, he pushed Sollux's legs up and apart before tying them in place, ropes running under Sollux's body between each leg at mid thigh and knee. He pulled Sollux's wrists down behind his head and ran the rope around his knees through the looped belt so he couldn't pull them back up.

He stepped back to admire his work. The position had left Sollux's lower half completely exposed; the skirt of the dress bunched around his hips, knees nearly around his ears, thighs parted, plug accessible and cock painfully hard and dark in color. Sollux could only writhe in his bonds, helpless and vulnerable. Karkat licked his lips, suddenly aware of that strange pressure in his chest again, and shivered at the trusting, resigned look Sollux had on his face.

Carefully, he ran a hand down a stocking-clad thigh, causing Sollux to moan wantonly through his panty gag as he continued down over the abused flesh of his rear. “Gods, Sollux,” he murmured softly, “You're so pretty...” Sollux breathed heavily as Karkat drew little circles along his inner thighs, moving lower and lower until he touched the edge of the plug. Sollux keened and sobbed, begging with his eyes to be put out of his misery.

Karkat smiled viciously and stepped back. Sollux shrieked in outrage before realizing that he had only stepped back to slowly pull off his own clothing. “Oh my god. Patience, you needy bitch.” he grumbled good naturedly.

He stroked himself a few times to make sure he would be up to the task of fucking Sollux stupid, eyes not leaving the delightful sight in front of him. He knelt between Solllux's legs and began to work the plug out slowly. Sollux moaned low and long as the toy came out, slick with lube and cum. “Damn, never thought I'd get my own sloppy seconds,” Karkat teased. “Such a fucking slut, Selena...”

Sollux keened again as Karkat slowly sank into his ass for the second time that night. He leaned over Sollux's torso so he could kiss his forehead almost gently before starting to fuck him. Sollux gasped and then screamed in pleasure as Karkat rammed into him over and over again, his own cock pressed between their bodies. Karkat could tell that Sollux wouldn't last long from the way his moans hitched at the end of each one.

Then again, he didn't think he'd be able to last much longer himself.

Suddenly, Sollux started to babble something incomprehensible through the gag. Karkat reached down with his teeth to grab the fabric of the panties and pull them out of Sollux's mouth, dropping them to one side. Sollux gasped deeply before continuing to talk. “Oh fuck, yes, oh, gonna... gonna cum, please...” Karkat shifted and his strokes must have been hitting something right because Sollux's eyes rolled back into his skull and he went deathly silent for three solid thrusts before sobbing “Fuck, oh KK, fuck yes... I love you!”

Too many things happened at once to keep track. Sollux clenched down hard as he came with a long drawn out wail. Karkat, shocked by the love confession, realized in a moment of frightful clarity that the sensations he'd been feeling weren't some fuck buddy thing, but actual affection and love. His own orgasm crashed over him and he bit down hard on Sollux's collar bone at the sudden guilt and anguish of realizing that this wasn't just a fuck buddy thing anymore, he'd fallen in love with a man and what would his family back in Sri Lanka think?

He came back from that confusing headspace to find Sollux murmuring in his ear, “KK, what's the matter? Are you okay?”

Karkat was crying. He carefully wiped tears from his face and pulled himself out and off of Sollux's bound form. “I... uh, I'm fine...” he replied cautiously. “Do you remember what you were saying?”

Sollux flushed. “No... why, did I say something weird?”

Karkat opened his mouth, and shut it with an audible click. Did he not remember what he blurted out in a moment of passion? “Nothing weirder than normal, asshole,” he replied in a surly tone.

Sollux growled sleepily. “Whatever, untie me then, dickface.”

Carefully, ignoring his revelations, he untied Sollux, who flopped out, legs and arms spread wide. “Hey, don't lay there! We gotta get you out of that dress before you ruin it.”

“I don't want to move,” Sollux sighed. “I feel really good here.”

“Nope, not happening until we get you out of that dress and into the shower! You smell like ass and sex and fuck if I'm dealing with that!”

“Fine,” Sollux whined before rolling off the futon to strip the dress off and hang it. He grabbed a towel from the clean-laundry basket and made a rude gesture before sliding out to the bathroom down the hall.

Karkat felt his heart skip a beat and viciously squashed the sensation as he focused on bundling the rope up neatly. He didn't want to deal with his revelations, he didn't want to fall in love with the stupid bi-polar asshole, and he didn't want anyone to know.

 

He agonized over it for three days, trying to ignore how he missed Sollux when he wasn't around and how much he actually looked forward to seeing him. He didn't want this at all and it didn't help that Sollux seemed to be more affectionate than usual and still unaware of what he had said in that moment of passion.

He made a decision on that third day and went to track down Sollux.

His target was coming out of a classroom when he tracked him down. “Hey, dumbass, I need to talk with you privately.” he said gruffly.

Sollux blinked and nodded. “Okay, lead the way.” he replied.

Karkat led him to a corner of the horticulture department's building. “Listen, uh, you remember the original agreement we had?”

Sollux blinked behind his shades. “That you were interested in trying the sex buddies thing, but you reserved the right to change your mind...” Karkat looked at him and Sollux frowned at his expression. “”KK...”

“I... can't keep doing this, Sollux...” Karkat replied, looking away. “It's getting too intense and, fuck, I don't know... I'm changing my mind.”

Silence for five horridly long seconds and Karkat was scared to even look up at the other man. “Are you sure this is what you want, KK?” Sollux asked carefully, his voice tight. He opened his mouth to reply, but the words were stuck in his throat. Sollux took the silence exactly the way Karkat wanted him to though. “Okay... okay, it's cool, I understand... was it something I did?”

Karkat shook his head. “No, it wasn't anything you did... I just, fuck, I can't do it... We can still be friends, right?”

This time silence greeted him and he was almost ready to take that as his answer until Sollux said, “Yeah, we can still be friends. Hey, if that's it, I have a class in fifteen.”

He took off, leaving Karkat feeling like the biggest tool in existence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: The play they were watching is called 'Is He Dead?' by Mark Twain. It's a comedy about an artist who fakes his death so his paintings will become more valuable and then cross-dresses as his 'twin sister' to cash in on the new value of his art.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
